This invention relates to bite registration in the human mouth, and particularly to the task of obtaining a bite registration with the jaws in true centricity upon occlusion of the teeth, as is required for example in producing good fitting dentures. The problem is well recognized and prior attempts to solve it are described in patents of Jones, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,713,202; 3,574,259; and 3,987,548, among others. Jones uses bibs of gauze to carry impression paste. Beck U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,132 is another example of the use of textile web to carry dental impression medium, on one or both sides of the web. An earlier patent of Lucia, U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,637 describes a high-spot marker using a textile, paper or cellophane coated on one or both sides with a soft wax to cover a marking material. Shpuntoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,116 describes a proposed improvement in the high spot marker of Lucia wherein the carrier for bite waxes and the like is made of a strong pliable sheet of material having a thickness of less than 0.020 mm. The mechanical strength of the sheet material must be much greater than that of the impression material (column 1, lines 50-56); metallic foils of gold and aluminum, and non-metallic plastic foils are suggested. It is asserted that thicker carriers for the impression material disturb the normal bite, and reliance is placed on the elastic compressibility of the periodontal membranes which separate the roots of the teeth from the bones of the jaws. Specifically, Shpuntoff states (column 1, lines 38-44) that the membranes have normal thickness of about 0.030 to 0.035 mm. and can be reduced in thickness by slightly less than 0.010 mm. by forces available in biting so that a separation of the upper and lower teeth by less than 0.020 mm. may be compensated by compression of the periodontal membranes.